Respublica Ardglass
'Overview' An Saor Poblacht de Ardglass (The Free Republic of Ardglass) commonly known as Ard, or Ardglass is a Federal Constitutional Republic located on White Giant in the continent of Lynx Minor situated in the northern section of Araba Mida between the Loughgall lakes (as they are called in Ardglass). The Country of Ardglass is 40,000 square miles and is home to a diverse population of 26 million people. The country of Ardglass was founded in 2989 based on the principles of Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Happiness for all. 'History' 'Montan Settlement (2960-2989)' Before 2960 the state of Ardglass was divided up between several states in the Araba Mida region. These states were bound in a loose confederation known as the Midan Alliance. During this time Ardglass was an underdeveloped region inhabited by no specific peoples or culture. In 2965 the Midan Alliance was Annexed by the country of Monto in a bid to extend Montan influence throughout the region. Ardglass became a base for Montan expansion and subjugation. The new populace in the quasi state of Ardglass (known as the Central Province) at the time consisted of government officials, soldiers, entrepreneurs and unfounded individuals. 'War of Independence (2989-2990)' After 2985 tensions began to rise between populations in Ardglass and its mother country Monto. The Grand State of Monto under a new fascist government began to dictate foreign internal and fiscal policy of the new colony. These policies were a serious threat to safety in the colony and stability in the region as Native tribes began to retaliate against settlers due to harsh policies instituted by the Montan government. Several factions within the Central Province began to emerge including the Moral Right, and The Guerillas. These factions began to fight for independence from Monto with hostilities officially beggining on April 7th 2989 with a declaration of Independence written by Samsin Valiga and The Battle of the Heights. Monto responded harshly but with careful attention to maintaining secrecy of operations as not to enflame allies and other countries against their subjugation. Most of the fighting occured with guerilla style tactics or urban warfare throughout the entirety of the war with the exception of a single battle known as An Cath Ar Neamhspleáchas (The Battle of Independence) which occured August 6 2990 in the city of Loughgall. 'The Battle of the Heights' Fist shots of war fired during this battle in Saoirsi Buaic (before this battle small skirmishes had already take place but this was the first major battle to have taken place after The Declaration). After The Declaration organized resistance forces forces within the Central Province quickly took tactically valuable positions within the largest city of Saoirsi Buaic. When a standoff occured within the city plaza between several hundred soldiers of both rebel and loyalist factions Lieutenent Kinhelm Jorod greeted the Montan soldiers with a famous "Gentlemen of Monto care to fire first" The battle that ensued lasted for 3 days with loyalist soldiers driving out rebel elements battle casualties are unknown but estimates ranged from 1000 to 5000 'An Cath Ar Neamhspleachas (The Battle of Independence)' This Critical Battle occured on August 6 2990 after months of guerilla warfare in the swamps of The Central Province rebel troops were martialed on the outside of the city of Loughgall in which loyalist troops were conducting operations from. General Gregroy Steel lead his men into battle with the war cry of "Common you sons of bitches you dont want to live forever do you" the fanatical rebel soldiers achieved there first dicernable victory after being thrown out of every other major city in Monto. This battle caused major casualties for loyalist Montan soldiers, and a withdraw was initiated by the Montan government. 'Early External Threats (2990)' During the chaos of the War of Independence vengeful and fanatical native elements began there own wars of freedom against Monto not distinguishing between the rebels and the oppressors. After Ardglassian Independence had been achieved it faced tremendous threats from organized fascist states vowing for revenege agaisnt the "invaders". An unnofficial invasion of Ardglass began from The Empire of Milleta into Ardglass through the Saoirse Geataí Pass. The Citizens Militia was quickly organzied and put into positions to enable the defense of the new Capital city. The new and free citizens were rallied by their commander Klingston Jerri with his To Be Free Speech "Exactly at three o'clock, the enemy is due to be crushed by your fierce charge, destroyed by your grenades and bayonets. The honor of Saoirsi, our capital, must not be stained. Soldiers! Heroes! Let our unalterable resolution be heard on this day. To be Free!" After the Battle of the Pass ended in a Ardglassian victory forces were martialed from throughout the country to fight this new threat. Weapons acquired at The Battle of Independence were critical for the new nations victory in a conventional war. 'The Ard Milletan War ' The Ard Milletan War or The Five Days War was the first open conflict between another state and the new state of Ardglass. It began on May 14 2990 and ended on May 19 that same year with the capture of the fascist Dictator Akmad Nebi in the city of Dalit after a brief struggle between forces of the Bellatona Division and personal guards to the head of state. The war was fought mostly on Milletan soil. The war caused large ammounts of collateral damage as most troops participating were not well trained 634 Billion dollars worth of infrastructure damage, the destruction of the cities of Mengellen and Mona from bombings, the destruction of 6 corps, 270,000 Civillian deaths and 191,000 Military casualties all gave rebuilding the nation a daunting task for any government. Monto occupied the nation for 3 months assisting a new liberalist government in enforcement and peacekeeping actions. The new succeeding government has a strict constitution forbidding the declaration of war without Ardglassian consent protection for minority populations and democratic process. After the Ard Milletan war the government and people of Ardglass decided to join a federation the federation of NATO was selected and Ardglass became the legal succssor of Monto in the eyes of NATO after Monto seceded from the organization. Ardglass officaially was accepted into NATO on MAY 20 2990. 'Asmaran Rebellion (3025)' Long since the colonization of Ardglass many of the Indigenous population known as Arabans have resented the Molavian presence. The highest concentrations of these populations live isolated from the rest of the country in the city of Asmara located in the south west of the country on the other side of the Southern Mountain ranges (which contain some of the highest mountains and impassable terrain). With most of the authorties being Araban in Asmara a rebellion was quicky orchestrated with little resistance form government authorities. The Asmaran representative declared himself Ambassador from The Free City State of Asmara but no such soveriengty was recognized and a quick reaction force comprised of regular troops and FEAR (Fast,Engagement,Assault and Recon) and OSA (Office of Social Activties) Special Forces was depolyed to capture and hold the 3 highways entering into Asmara while diplomatic routes were explored. Moderate fighting occured on and around the highways and an estimates 800 casualties were incured on both sides. The whole rebellion ended when Mt Shuna erupted and spilt ash and poisonous chemicals all around the area and onto Asmara. Many revolutionaries who were more moderate then expected stood down while Aid and government authorities streamed in. Many of the revolutionaries were granted amnesty and new programs were installed to better enfranchise the Arabans including new employment opportunities at big corporations such as Fion Ban Wine and a designation as a cultural center. 'Industrialization (3027-3035)' Due to policies initiated by President________ large ammounts of Industrilaization began occuring along with urbanization. This was a great period of growth for Ardglass with GDP rising some 200% along with massive migration from allied USS and IRP countreis (most notably Scotland, Stritch, Ontario, Pontus, Persia, and Aquitania). Many of the hardships associated with industrialzation were avoided due to high education, smart manufacturing processes and government oversight of wages along with expanding social security and other welfare programs. During this time period the growth of industry far surpasssed that of the mining industry and government began to rell back dependence on Ardglassian mineral wealth which was destroying the biosphere and hurting other sectors of the economy aswell as the wellbeing of the general population. This new economic power gave way to increased power of Ardglass on the world stage and in the region. Ardglass has now developed a very mature Industry sector producing many commodities such as Cars, Chemicals, Steel, Industrial Equipment, Clothes, Medical Equipment, Air Transport and numerous Refineries many of these corps values has increased tremendously since the reduction of wages and taxes and will soon be available for trading on the Stock market bringing new monetary wealth to the nation of Ardglass 'Culture' The Culture of Ardglass is rooted in its former colonizer Monto. The people are distinctly different in how they view their government and other authority with Montans being much more open to authoritarian governing and following commands. The two countrys do however share a common ancestory race religion and traditions 'Demographics' During the Ardglassian Industrial revoltion the small homogenous population of Ardglass grew to be extremely multicultural and large due primarily to the National Worker Exchange Program in which highly sklled and educated Ardglassians emigrated to USS and IRP countries whilst hard working foriegners arrived to fuel industrial output. The population of Ardglass today is approximately 60% Molavian 10% Scottish 10% Persian and 5% Stritchian 5% Aquitanian 5% Pontic and 5% Indigenous/Araban these new foreign workers are extremely proud and have brought much to the culture of Ardglass while fueling economic development. 'Religion' Religious freedom in Ardglass is an important tenent of society aswell as separation of church and state. Most Ards are atheist though there are small demograohics of buddhists, diests, and other regional religions 'Language' The most commonly used language in Ardglass is English with the ancient language of Lingala being used primarily for cultural purposes ceremonies and etymology. Lingala is still taught through school and many Ardglassians can speak it fluently (The Constitution is in Lingala) 'Citizenship' Citizenship in Ardglass is some of the easiest to attain in the world due to a large demand for workers and the general acceptance of other races by Ardglassians. Citizenship in Ardglass can be given to any person or family who has obtained residence for 1 year a place of work and passes a citizenship exam which covers basic government history and culture in Ardglass. 'Cuisine' Food in Ard is an essential part of the peoples cultural identity fine bread and potatoes are the most common foods and cooks have spent years devising new recipes. A variety of fruits and vegetables is also common in the diets of Ards. Wine is also consumed in large ammounts and is a common beverage at dinner the most favored brand is Fion Ban Wine which is produced locally Aquitanian Passed Wine is also a valuable commodity amongst the rich. Much of the restaurants are small establishments known as Barras they are classy buildings where many gatherings take place and are an essential part to Ardglassian social life many Montans dine here for lunch. Montans consume little meat as it is regarded widely as dirty, common and an inefficient way of making food though fish is acceptable. Most of the food distribution is done in modern open air markets where large varieties of food are offered for home consumption government regulation is strict. Much of the food in Ard is imported as the climate is not conductive for large agriculture. Potatoes and Fish are the largest contributors to local food production as they are reliable and energy dense. 'Sports' Sports in Ardglass are extremely important and competitive and include a wide range of activites including lacrosse, Hockey, Hunting, Formula 1, Skiing, boxing and Soccer. The first professional sports league was the APS (Ard Professional Soccer) established in January 16 2990. All sports are played scholastically and professionally and Ard routinely participates in international competition 'Holidays' La Alcoil- Celebration of a distinct alcoholic beverage native to Ardglass known as Alcól Reoite (Frozen Drink) which was commonly consumed by soldiers during the War of Independence and the Ard Milletan War to keep moral up (January 16) Independence Day- Celebration of Ardglassian Independence April 7 Soldiers Day- August 6 Day of the Republic- August 7 'Geography' The Geography of Ardglass is one of the most inhospitale and unique in WG. It is situated at the southern end of the Lynx Minor Plataeu and contains the tallest mountains on the continent. It is also near the two largest lakes on the continent known as East and West Loughgall. The Terrain of Ardglass consists mostly of Mountainous terrain in the north and south west aswell as low elevation floodplains marshes swamps and some forest which flood routinely making large settlement impossible. The river known as the Shannon River flows west to east and is a valuable mode of transport Temperatures in Ardglass are extremely low and range from -15 degrees to 60 degrees yearly with average yearly temperatures being 40 degrees. On the coast of East Loughgall temperatures are warmer and more moderate ranging from 30 degrees to 60 degrees. Most of the population centers of Ardglass are located in the North on the Shannon river in the valleys as the terrain is more conductive for human settlement due to river transportation and less mountainous terrain then the south. This has the side affect of exposing more population to large earthquakes which routinely occur north of Ardglass in the state of Kiloga. The geography of Ardglass is extremely important and helps define the nation culture and people. Some scholars have asserted if not for Ards unique terrain defense of the large state would be impossible this shows in the early battles of Ardian history including conflicts during initial settlement by Montans, The War of Independence, and wars with neighborng states like Milleta as access into the country is restricted to several mountain passes. After a population boom in 2998 efforts began to terraform large sections of the country most notably the Death Swamps or Bogaigh Báis over 75% of the swamps and flood plains will be cordoned off and drained for human settlement. 'Government' The Government of Ardglass is a Federal Constitutional Republic separated into 3 branches including The Seanad (Senate) The Feidhmiúcháin (Executive) and the Bhreithiúnacht (Judiciary) these separate branches work in conjugnction to protect individual rights, uphold the constitution, defend the people and maintain the general welfare of the people and nation. 'Seanad' The Seanad is the legislative branch of the nation. Each city and surrounding area selects a single Seanador to represent the people living in that city every 10 years. Seanadors job includes creating laws regarding internal affairs of the nation, to oversee the actions of the Uachtaran or President regarding external affairs, to pass appropriation laws and to collect taxes. 'Feidhmiuchain' This Branch of the federal government includes the Uachtaran (President) and his Comhairle or advisors the Uachtaran can appoint as many advisors as he or she pleases to assist in running the state. A Uachtaran must be given a vote of confidence by the Seanad and general populace every 5 years if the vote of confidence fails (50%) dissapproval then an election must be held 'Bhreithiunacht' The Judiciary Branch of Ardglass includes all the courts of Ardglass and the Cosantóirí who acts as the supreme court and protector of the Constitution one of the principal powers awarded to the Cosantoiri is the ability to declare a state of emergency giving a months worth of supreme authority to the Uachtaran in case of dire circumstance Cosantóirí are selected by the Uachtaran approved by the Seanad and must be given a vote of confidence every 3 years by the general populace 'Political Parties' The two major political parties in Ardglass established by the Seanad are the Leathnú (Expansionist) and Leithlisí (Isolationist) parties each politician identifies ethier with one or the other but partisan politics are extremely uncommon. Each citizen is a selection on which party to donate money to weather it be one of the major parties or a minor party once a selection is made the government donates a sum set by the Seanad to each party. This funds are strictly monitored and are used soley for the purpose of "Informing the populace with Intellectual Information" through mass media and other mediums. The majority of ctizens donate to the Isolationist party and Isolationists account for the majority of government but the current Uachtaran has identified with the Expansionists. 'Leathnú' The Leathnu partys platform revolves around making a strong state for strong freedoms. They accomplish this task through significant foriegn diplomacy including war abroad and collaboration with other nations. When it comes to internal affairs Leathnu are also aggressive they advocate government intervention into the economy and strong programs to accelerate economic and social growth. They advocate open borders between foriegn states and a quick path to Citizenship. When it comes to the economy Leathnu are open to private investment, foriegn investment, and strong government support of industries such as Mining, Industry, and Weapons to keep the nation strong. 'Leithlisi' The Leithlisi are the most favored party amongst the general populace they advocate isolationist policys when dealing with foriegn affairs to protect the nation they favor "small government" and lower spending on social programs. They usually advocate economic growth in industries such as services, recreation and Hi tech. To give citizens the best employment available and develop a progressive and dynamic economy 'Foriegn Relations' Ardglass has developed many relationships between themselves and other states throughout the past 10 years. While regionally there existance is condemned strides have been made to make these ties more benvolent. Internationally Ardglass is pursuing more significance on the global stage. Through the joining of The USS and special relationships with other independent states. 'Economy' 'Overview' Ardglasses Economy fast growing with GDP increasing by 100% in the past 15 years due to Industrialization and population growth (through emigration and the national worker exchange program). The GDP of Ardglass is currently estimated at 700 Billion dolleuros (100,000 Dolleuros per worker per year) with production being controlled primarily by 29 state corps (valued at 4 trillion Dolleuros) (5 of which are on the Stock exchange) and a single private corporation who employ Ards skilled workforce of 7 million. Ardglasses economy is very export import oriented with 90% of all products being exported through the city of Selester and the Loughgall Lakes. The largest production in Ardglass is located in the mining and industrial sectors with 156B and 384B dolleuros of production occuring annually. Products in the extraction sector include Aluminum, Gold, Coal, and Gas with most extraction occuring in the Northern Mountain Ranges and Gas extraction occuring in the Central Marshes. Ardglass is known for producing Steel, Cars, Medical Materials, Industrial Equipment, Refined Oil Products, Chemicals and Clothes the industrial center of the country is located inland near the Capital and the large city of Miotail. '2989-3000' The Economy of Ardglass during this period was mostly based upon The production of electricity in the form of hydroelectricty along with assorted agricultral products suited for the mountains of Ardglass such as wool. Wine and other alcoholic beverages were important exports. During this period the Government began subsidizing mining companies to exploit the rich reserves of coal, gas, gold and aluminum in Ardglass. Other important big businesses were Turard Construction, Diega Military Services, Focal News, and Ardglassian Air. '3000-3027' During this time period Ardglass experianced a large population shift from rural to Urban centers. The Northern Mountain Ranges became home to large concentrations of people looking for work in the lucratve mines of Ardglass. The Shannon River became a major mode of transportation with large barges moving metals into other countries around the Loughgall lakes for transport onto the Global market. The average income per capita in Ardglass increased drastically during this time and corporations such as Turard Construction became large and poweful '3027-3040' Due to policies initiated by President________ large ammounts of Industrilaization began occuring along with urbanization. This was a great period of growth for Ardglass with GDP rising some 200% along with massive migration from allied USS and IRP countreis (most notably Scotland, Stritch, Ontario, Pontus, Persia, and Aquitania). Manhy of the hardships associated with industrialzation were avoided due to high education, smart manufacturing processes and government oversight of wages along with expanding social security and other welfare programs. During this time period the growth of industry far surpasssed that of the mining industry and government began to rell back dependence on Ardglassian mineral wealth which was destroying the biosphere and hurting other sectors of the economy aswell as the wellbeing of the general population. This new economic power gave way to increased power of Ardglass on the world stage and in the region. Ardglass has now developed a very mature Industry sector producing many commodities such as Cars, Chemicals, Steel, Industrial Equipment, Clothes, Medical Equipment, Air Transport and numerous Refineries many of these corps values has increased tremendously since the reduction of wages and taxes and will soon be available for trading on the Stock market bringing new monetary wealth to the nation of Ardglass 'Military' The Military of Ardglass is historically non existant. In all of the early wars including the Ard Milletan War and the Asmaran rebellion weapons captured from old Montan depots were used during the war of Independence war was primarily fought by guerillas. In 3030 all weapons were sold for monetary assets and to free up labor for economic expansion. Under Colum Jark however efforts have been made to restore an official military as Ardglassian power expands including a 700 Billion dollar deal with Economic Solutions Enterprise for Conventional Missile Batteries and Missiles. Colum Jark has announced his intentions to slowly expand the military without hurting the economy and to continue making deals with Enterprises to stockpile weapons and ammunitions. Colum Jark has however has stated clearly Ardglass will not go nuclear regardless of rogue states and empires such as the Pancakes Empire clearly stating intentions to go nuclear Jark has proclaimed a strategy to use diplomacy first along with Nuclear Defense Batteries 'Infrastructure' The Infrastructure in Ardglass is one of the most modern in the world considering Ardglass's recent industrialization and populaton growth. These Infrastrcture systems are comrpised mainly of transportation systems, education systems, health systems, and Social Security these programs are the main functions of the Ardglassian Government and consist of almost all of government expenditure considering the lack of military. 'Transportation' Personal transportation in Ardglass is dominated by automobiles and the well maintained roads of Ardglass though highways.jpg|Elevated Highways adopted from Aquitania are perfect for protecting vast Ardglassian Wildlife Highways2.jpg|Elevated Highway running through Ardglassian Forests many efforts have been made to make Ardglass more partial to Mass Transit especially during the large population growth between 3020 and 3030 rail usage has remained far behind that of road. Civillian rail transport is very much present however with every population center being connected aswell as extensive subway systems in cities rails however are used primarly for the transport of the many manufactured products in Ardglass due to Ardglass being landlocked and the nearest port being 800 miles away in The United Kingdom of Baxley Doc in the city of Kudsa (Rail had extra emphasis placed on it once the Grand Canal Project failed). There are 37,000 miles of Road in Ardglass and 15,000 miles of Rail which cost a total of 24 billion Dolleuros to run and maintain yearly. The 75 water treatment facilities are also included in the maintence budget of the department of Transportation and they provide plenty of clean water to all Ardglassians which comes primarily from Ardglass's rich water reserves in the Loughgall Lakes and giant Glaciers and Springs in the Southern Mountain Range. Ardglassian Air a publically owned corporation provides much of the Air Transport in Ardglass and is also the most profitable corporation in the country it is owned primarily by citizens of allied countries due to hefty investments (including The Eastern Mainland, UCM,and The Republic of Scotland) it is valued at 2 trillion Dolleuros and provides much of the Air Transport for Services Corporations owned by the Allied enterprise First Born 1 operated out of Mas Mota Ardglassian Air is based out of Bruda Airport located near the city of Taisteal a major tourist city. 'Major Cities of Ardglass' *Saoirsi Buaic (Capital City) (Population 2,500,000) Selester.jpg|The City of Taisteal City1.jpg|The Capital of Saoirsi Buaic (3039) cityscape2.jpg|The City of Selester (3021) Miotail.jpg|The City of Miotail (3039) *Miotail (Industrial/Population Center) (850,000) *Selester (Major Port) (437,000) *Loughgall (Cultural Center) (436,000) *Taisteal (Transportation Hub/Tourist Destination) (227,000) *Asmara (Cultural Center) (233,000)